crossoverrpfandomcom-20200215-history
New Dawn Empire
The '''New Dawn Empire '''was a massive Superpower in the Skyverse, with supposedly some influence in other Dimensions. Due to their seclusive nature, for a long time it was refered to as a non-existant myth to many in the Skyverse. They also had a strange fixiation with the near extinct Bird Human race, seeing them as a means to the end the current Multiverse, and beginning anew. History Founding The NDE was founded in 2244 BC, roughly 600 years after the defeat of the Old Dawn Empire. Apperant Myth Unlike the Old Dawn Empire, most of, if not all of the new empire was shrouded in mystery and secrecy. Keeping it's self secluded from the rest of the Skyverse nations for a large amount of time, many people in the Skyverse (Even some of the Gods and Goddesses themselves) came to believe that the Empire was just, and only a Myth. As a result, a large amount of information regarding the NDE history from it's founding, to it's downfall, was unavailable. New Dawn Conflict Perhaps the Empire's largest and most famous contribution in the history of the Skyverse and by extentsion, the Primeverse was the 3 Year Skyverse War, most commonly known as the New Dawn Conflict. Starting in 2553, the Empire struck the unsespecting Skyverse nation without warning. Launching multiple Blitzkrieg styled offenses in the Skyverse, they seized a large amount of territory by the end of the first year of the War. During this time, the Empire discovered a Subspecies member of the Bird Human race in the territories of the small Skyverse nation of Ustio. However, by the mid point of the second year, they have lost their momentum. By the start of the Third year, the Empire's forces were being pushed back on all fronts. In a desperate last attempt to defend their capital, the Empire launched a counter attack at the UCR's 5th Fleet in a attempt to capture the Bird Human son of the Goddess of Leadership, Marq. They succeeded with their assault, capturing Marq and merging him with the Subspecies member in the hopes of controlling the Monster to repel the Allied assault long enough to regroup their forces. However, the Full powered Bird Human turned on both sides, causing massive damage to the Empire's forces, before succoming to it's own power and exploding, taking out all, if not all of the Empire's territory. This event which became known as the 2nd Bird Human event, effectivly ended the Empire and the New Dawn War. Collapse Following this defeat, many of the Empire's former territory were taken by the UCR and the other Skyverse nations, with many of it's people joining the various nations or escaping. Experiments Some remnants of the armed forces also escape and went into hiding, with some of the scientists escaping with them to continue their research even after the war. Most of these experiments were seen as the pinnicle of evil and immoral practices. List of Experiments *Project BLIND : Project BLIND was an attempt to create killing machines by grafting internal organs into machines. The project first used older specimens, but ran with difficulties at first. The project then moved to using Children between the ages of 5-12 as subjects, and were succesful until the resulting units turned berserk and killed the Faculty of Station L-61 *Project RED DAWN: Project RED DAWN was an attempt to create a small Army of Bird Human Clones with DNA of a being from another Galaxy. The Genetic template for the Clones was Marq. However, like BLIND, RED DAWN ran into difficulties, with only two of the original 8 Prototype Clones surviving gestation. Technologies (wip) Category:Factions Category:Destroyed Category:Evil